Harta Karun
by hurufve
Summary: [CHAPPIE 2 UPDATE] "Mengapa kau begitu mengejarnya?"/ "Karena di matanya, Aku menemukan sebuah peta. Mungkin, kebahagiaanku ada di sana.". A BaekKai HunKai Fanfiction. seme!BaekHun. Inspired by fiksimini. other pairings may appear in the next chap. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kerahnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang –ia yakini– akan membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup topeng warna gelap membuatnya semakin percaya diri dengan penampilannya.

"Sama saja," ujar Sehun, sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Masih seperti Byun Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol dengan telunjuk yang bergerak mengelus dagu .

"Biasa," ucap Kris pelan dan singkat.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas topeng yang melekat di wajahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ketiga temannya yang tengah duduk di ranjanganya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?"

"Sudah, santai saja," Chanyeol ikut merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi kan-"

"Lagipula semua tamu kan memakai topeng, kau tidak akan ketahuan semudah itu, Baek," kini Sehun ikut-ikutan.

"Ya, memang sih."

"Lagipula apa salahnya kalau Kyungsoo tahu kau datang? Kau tidak akan mati," Kris berbicara dengan santainya, membuat Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk.

"Gengsi, Kris. Gengsi."

Kris tertawa pelan, lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Baekhyun. "Miris ya?"

"Diamlah."

Kris kembali tertawa, disusul oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka tahu, seharusnya tidak boleh begitu. Harusnya mereka mengelus punggung Baekhyun penuh kelembutan, bukan malah menertawakannya. Harusnya Baekhyun menangis, barulah mereka melakukan hal itu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Baekhyun tidak menangis dan mereka tidak harus melakukan hal itu. Karena Baekhyun dan mereka tahu, sebuah pengkhianatan tidaklah harus ditangisi.

.

.

.

Harta Karun

A BaekKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, abd other EXO member as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

"Sudah. Pergi berdansa sana."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuat bibir berlapis lipgloss-nya mengerucut lucu. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyelipkan rambut pirang panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Baekhyun tidak terbiasa memiliki rambut panjang, dan itu membuat tubuhnya merasa gerah dan tidak tahan. "Aku takut."

Sehun tertawa pelan, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mencolek dagu Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau takutkan, Nona? Kau cantik."

Baekhyun menampik tangan Sehun yang mencolek dagunya. "Aku tampan."

Sehun kembali tertawa, namun lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Dengan gaun panjang seperti ini?" Mata Sehun bergerak menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Sembari menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya, ia berkata, "Sangat mustahil."

Baekhyun semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia menepuk punggung Sehun keras dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sehun merintih memohon ampun. "Menyebalkan."

"Ampun, Baek!"

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun masih ingin terus melanjutkan penganiayaannya, tapi orang-orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan wow–manis–sekali–pasangan–itu, membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap Sehun sebal. "Makanya, jangan berani-berani denganku."

Sehun kembali tertawa. "Sudahlah, aku mau mencari pasangan dulu. Lihat! Chanyeol dan Kris saja sudah dapat, masa kita belum?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya,mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun. Benar juga. Chanyeol dan Kris sudah sibuk berdansa dengan para wanita di bawah sana.

"Sudah dul-"

GREP

"Jangan pergi, Hun." Baekhyun memasang wajah anak anjingnya. "Berdansa denganku saja."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun malas, lalu melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Baekhyun. "Tidak."

"Sehun, please."

"Tidak."

"Sehun, ayolah~"

"Tidak. Pergi sendiri sana." Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya setelah itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke pagar pembatas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Matanya menatap ke bawah –memandang puluhan pasangan bertopeng yang tengah berdansa di aula utama, namun pandangannya menerawang, mengingat bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seperti ini.

.

_Harta Karun_

.

_"Diamlah."_

_ Kris kembali tertawa pelan, disusul oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kesal. Ia menggerakkan kakinya brutal, membuat Kris, Sehun, dan Chanyeol yang berada di samping kiri-kanannya tertendang dengan keras. "Aww. Berhenti melakukan itu, Baek."_

_ Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus melakukan aksi brutalnya hingga akhirnya ketiga temannya itu terjatuh dari ranjang._

_ "Yya!" Sehun tidak terima. Kepalanya bersungut marah. "Apa masalahmu?!"_

_ Baekhyun sendiri memasang wajah kesalnya, "Kalian menyebalkan!"_

_ Sehun sudah akan kembali membuka mulutnya, sebelum suara Kris terdengar bijksana. "Sudahlah. Jangan kekanakkan."_

_ Keduanya sontak diam. Chanyeol, Kris, dan Sehun yang masih terduduk di lantai beranjak dari posisinya, kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang Baekhyun. Suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk kembali bersuara._

_ Keadaan itu harusnya bertahan lama, jika saja Chanyeol tidak mendadak berdiri dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah ke atas. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar dan penuh semangat. Ia melakuakan itu semua sembari berteriak, "Aku tahu!"_

_ Semua orang lantas menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia menoleh menatap Baekhyun lalu menatapnya dengan senyum yang mengerikan. "Kau cantik, Baekhyun."_

_ Baekhyun sontak bergedik ngeri. Pikirannya kini kacau dengan dugaan tentang Chanyeol yang mendadak jatuh cinta padanya. Dengan takut, ia bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, Yeol?"_

_ Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar. Tiba-tiba saja, ia berlari keluar kamar, membuat ketiga orang lainnya mengernyit heran. Tak lama, Chanyeol kembali di ambang pintu dengan sekotak hitam –yang mereka duga berisi bermacam-macam make up– dan sebuah gaun panjang bewarna merah. "Sehun, Kris, kita pernah belajar melukis, kan?"_

_ Sehun dan Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yeol, jangan bilang kau-"_

_ "Yup! Kau benar! Masalah wig, itu gampang. Aku punya banyak di salon milik Mamaku."_

_ Baekhyun mendadak menatap Chanyeol horror. "Chanyeol, tunggu-"_

_ Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan seringai. "Tidak apa. Kau akan semakin cantik, Baek."_

_ "Ti- tidak, Chanyeol." Baekhyun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya. Namun terlambat, Sehun dan Kris sudah berada di sampingnya, memegang erat lengannya. "TIDAAAAAAAAK!"_

.

_Harta Karun_

.

Kim Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang.

Kini ia sedang berada di taman belakang yang sepi, dan di hadapannya sedang berdiri seorang wanita yang baru saja ia selamatkan dari sebuah kecelakaan high heels, yang mengajaknya berdansa, dan yang baru saja mengajaknya berhubungan. Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi wanita di depannya ini benar-benar unik, sangat sulit dimengerti. "Mengapa?"

"Apanya?" Dapat Jongin lihat, Baekhee _–_nama wanita itu_– _bertanya dengan santainya, tanpa rasa bersalah ataupun rasa malu yang biasanya dimiliki seorang wanita biasa. "Mengapa aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jongin lantas mengangguk. Ia menatap dalam manik di hadapannya yang juga menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhee menarik senyumnya. "Tapi kurasa aku tertarik padamu."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Ia tidak suka hal seperti ini. Sudah banyak pria dan wanita yang ia tolak karena masalah ini. Ia tidak suka hubungan yang hanya didasari nafsu. Jongin butuh ketulusan, dan itu sangat sulit untuk didapatkan. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu bangaimana bentuk wajahku."

Baekhee tampak tersenyum tipis menanggapai perkataan Jongin. "Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku melepasnya," ujar Baekhee sembari menelusuri topeng Jongin dengan punggung jarinya. Dari topeng, turun hingga ke pipi, lalu berakhir di dagu. "Boleh, kan?"

Jongin semakin mengernyitkan keningnya tidak suka. "Tidak." Ia menyingkirkan tangan Baekhee yang masih menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut, layaknya seorang pria jantan yang memperlakukan seorang wanita. "Lagipula aku bukan seorang pecinta wanita."

Baekhee hanya tersenyum simpul, membuat kening Jongin berkerut heran. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan wanita di hadapannya ini. "Kau gay?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengangguk pelan, ragu. "Ya. Jangan dekati aku."

Baekhee tertawa pelan, lalu menarik seringainya. "Bagaimana kalau aku juga?"

Kening Jongin kembali berkerut, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhee kembali tertawa, namun lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kau bukan pecinta wanita, bukan? Aku juga." Baekhee bergerak mengitari tubuh Jongin sembari menyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya pada tubuh pemuda di hadapannya, membuat pemuda itu terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya dengan bola matanya. "Itulah mengapa aku tertarik padamu."

"Tapi bukankah itu wajar?" Jongin menatap wanita di hadapannya itu tak mengerti. "Aku pria dan kau wanita, sangat wajar kalau kau tertarik padaku."

Baekhee kembali tertawa, seolah apa yang Jongin katakan adalah sebuah lawakan yang begitu lucu di telinganya. "Apa aku secantik itu?"

"_W- well.._" Jongin mengendikkan bahunya.

"Asal kau tahu saja.." Langkah Baekhee berhenti tepat di depan Jongin. Dengan seringai yang terpatri di bibirnya, Baekhee perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat hidung dan topeng mereka bersentuhan, membuat Jongin menatapnya horor dengan matanya yang membulat. "... aku sangat menyukai pria sepertimu,.." ujar Baekhee tepat satu senti di depan bibir Jongin. "...Manis."

Jongin semakin menatap horor wanita di hadapannya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti. Baekhee terlalu membingungkan. Jongin benar-benar tak bisa mengerti situasi yang tengah ia alami saat ini.

Jongin menahan nafasnya, menunggu Baekhee agar segera menjauh dari wajahnya. Namun Baekhee tak kunjung melakukannya, membuatnya harus bersabar untuk kembali merasakan nikmatnya udara. Jongin terus menahan nafasnya hingga–

Drrt~ Drrt~

–ponsel Baekhee bergetar –ada panggilan masuk untuk wanita itu.

"Ck, mengganggu saja."

Baekhee segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan itu membuat Jongin bisa bernafas lega. Ia bisa melihat Baekhee menggerutu saat menerima panggilan itu.

"Apa?! Kau menggangguku, Yeol!"

"..."

"Aish. Aku belum selesai dengan urusanku."

"..."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

"..."

"Iya, iya, dasar cerewet!"

Baekhee terlihat kembali menggerutu setelah itu, lalu beralih menatap Jongin yang masih menatapnya tak mengerti. Baekhee menghela nafasnya kasar, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke _handbag_-nya. Ia segera berbalik dan berlalu setelah berkata, "Aku harus pulang."

Dalam khayalannya, Baekhee mengira Jongin akan menahannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Jongin hanya bergeming di tempatnya. Menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

wallaaaa~ gue balikk~ :*

seperti biasa, ini malem minggu dan gue publish efef special just for jomblos :3

ini request fic dari deathangel94, dia minta BaekKai dan pastinya Kai jadi uke di sini :D

gimana? gimana? aneh kan yaa? wkwk~ biasa, udah style gue kalo aneh gini lol

ada yang bisa nebak siapa itu Baekhee? nggak usah ditebak juga udah ketahuan lol

oke, terakhir, ripiu? :3

bash gapapa, asal jangan artis ataupun kopelnya yaaaaaaa~

**Satnite, December 20th 2014**

**mungkin kita emang nggak jodoh :)**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Harta Karun

A BaekKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan and other EXO member as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

Hujan turun deras.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya sembari menatap dunia di balik jendela. Pandangannya menerawang, menatap setiap tetes air yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Angin yang berhembus di luar sedikit banyak bergerilya masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Baekhyun berada. Membuat Baekhyun harus sesekali bergidik merasakan hawa.

"Oi. Masih melamunkan pesta kemarin?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingnya. Kelas sedang kosong. Dosen mereka sama sekali tidak memberi kabar. Semua orang bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Dan Baekhyun memilih untuk melakukan hal tak berguna tadi —melamun.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Senyum jahil tak luput dari bibirnya. "Kau masih belum bisa _move on_?"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, matanya menatap Chanyeol risih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap hujan yang turun semakin deras. "Tidak."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi palsunya —berpura-pura terkejut. "Siapa yang bisa mengambil alih hatimu dari Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak ada," mungkin, kata-kata Baekhyun kali ini tak bisa dikategorikan sebagai bicara. Hanya menggumam, sepertinya cukup. "Aku _move off._"

Chanyeol tertawa, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Membuat mata besarnya menjadi terlihat sipit. "Tidak ada yang namanya _move off_, Baek." Chanyeol kembali tertawa. "Cepat atau lambat, kau akan jatuh cinta lagi."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Sedikit membenarkan kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia akui, ia tertarik dengan seorang lelaki yang ia temui kemarin. Namun ia hanya tertarik. Hanya berdasar nafsu belaka. Bukan cinta. Ia benar-benar merasa hanya menginginkan orang tersebut. Hanya menginginkan. Tidak lebih. "Aku skeptis."

"Skeptis?" Chanyeol kembali tertawa lebar, seperti biasanya. "Itu konyol."

"Aku serius,"

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memandang hujan. Ini jarang terjadi. Baekhyun tak pernah bersikap seperti ini. "Skeptis itu tak ada, Baek."

"Ada, aku lah bukti nyatanya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan telapak tangannya. "Dengar, kau hanya mendapat sebuah pengkhianatan pada cinta pertamamu dan kau sudah menyatakan diri bahwa kau sekptis? Apa kau rela membuat seorang pengkhianat menduduki cinta pertama dan terkahirmu? Berpikirlah, Baek!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sekali lagi, ia membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Harga dirinya bisa jatuh. "Lalu, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Tatap matanya."

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya, "Apa?"

"Cukup tatap matanya. Jika kau merasa ada yang berbeda dalam matanya, maka dialah orangnya."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Pandangannya ia alihkan kembali pada hujan. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun pikirannya berkecamuk hebat. Seakan ada perang dalam otaknya.

Jika Baekhyun membutuhkan orang yang memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda pada matanya, maka, Baekhyun telah menemukannya.

Orang itu...

.

.the treasure.

.

Kim Jongin merapikan semua barang-barangnya.

Hujan baru saja berhenti dan hari sudah sangat sore. Matahari sudah tenggelam seperdelapannya. Langit dengan gradasi kuning dan oranye sudah menghias pandangannya. Dan itu berarti, ia harus segera pulang.

Belajar di fakultas kedokteran memang tidak mudah. Jarang sekali ada jam kosong dalam jadwalnya. Dosen selalu datang mengajar, bahkan ketika dosen fakultas lain absen karena terhadang hujan. Konyol memang, jika harus absen hanya karena hujan. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Jongin berencana akan segera pulang dan tidur secepatnya. Setelah mendatangi pesta sahabatnya kemarin —Kyungsoo—, ia merasa sangat lelah. Ditambah lagi dengan datangnya wanita aneh yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin. Itu membuat insomnianya kambuh. Menyusahkan.

Jongin bergidik pelan. Kejadian kemarin malam begitu menggelikan. Wanita aneh itu benar-benar menggelitik. Ia berharap —bahkan berdoa, semoga saja ia tidak akan dipertemukan dengan wanita itu lagi oleh Tuhan. Amin.

Jongin berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung fakultas yang tidak akan pernah sepi. Ia bersenandung pelan —berusaha menikmati hidupnya yang mendadak tak karuan setelah ia menduduki bangku kuliah dan banyak tugas yang hadir ke dalam hidupnya. Tidak keberatan, sebenarnya. Namun hal itu menyita sebagian besar waktunya hingga Ia tak sempat bersenang-senang.

Jongin sudah mulai menapak pada jalanan basah di luar gedung fakultasnya. Namun matanya menatap seorang lelaki yang tidak asing di matanya. Orang itu duduk di jok motor besar bewarna hitam sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Jongin tersenyum samar.

Mungkin orang itu menunggunya.

Jongin berjalan cepat menghampiri, kemudian segera menepuk punggung lelaki itu keras. "Menungguku?"

Orang itu menoleh, menatap Jongin yang tersenyum lebar. "Menurutmu?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia bergerak naik ke jok. "Ayo cepat! Antar aku pulang!"

"Aku tidak mau." Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang, balas menatap Jongin yang menatapnya kecewa. "Kita kencan dulu, oke?"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, namun mengangguk pelan.

.

.the treasure.

.

"Kemana sih si Sehun itu?"

Baekhyun berucap sebal. Sedotan yang menghubungkan bibir dengan gelas di hadapannya masih setia menempel. Cairan dalam gelasnya sudah tersisa separuh. Menggambarkan betapa banyaknya waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk menunggu Sehun.

"Sabar, Baek." Kris berucap tenang. Jempolnya bergerak untuk men-_scroll layar _ponselnya.

Chanyeol menyeruput secangkir _frappe _yang baru saja ia pesan. "Sebentar lagi juga datang."

Baekhyun kembali menggerutu sebal. Bibirnya terus menyedot isi gelasnya, membuat minumannya hampir mencapai dasar gelas. Namun, sedetik kemudian, matanya terlihat berbinar ketika menangkap sosok Sehun yang berjalan memasuki kedai. "Ah! Itu dia!"

Chanyeol dan Kris sontak menoleh, ikut menangkap bayang Sehun dengan seorang lelaki yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Mereka tersenyum samar dan segera mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk.

Kedua orang itu duduk berhadapan. Sehun di sebalah Baekhyun dan lelaki itu duduk di sebelah Kris. Membuat Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok asing yang Sehun bawa.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya Baekhyun pernah melihat orang ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat, Hun? Kau menyebalkan." Itu suara Chanyeol. Yang —entah mengapa— lewat begitu saja di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan. Pikirannya masih sibuk menerka.

"Dari tadi Baekhyun ngomel terus tuh." Kris menimpali. Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya. Manik lelaki itu. Rasanya pernah Baekhyun lihat —dan nikmati.

"Hehe." Sehun nyengir. "Aku hanya sedang menunggu kekasihku pulang dari kuliahnya."

"Aku bukan kekasihnya!" Lelaki itu menyanggah, dan saat itulah Baekhyun tersadar dari kekosongan.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Masih gebetan yang akan segara menjadi kekasihku minggu ini."

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya —mungkin malu—, yang membuat tawa Sehun menjadi lebih keras. "Oh iya, Sayang, perkenalkan. Ini teman-temanku."

"Wu Yifan."

"Park Chanyeol."

"..."

Sehun, Kris, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya memandang Baekhyun yang terdiam. "Baek?"

"A- ah, ya?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Di- diriku?" Baekhyun gelagapan. "A- ah ya. Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum 3 jari sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mangajak pemuda di hadapannya berkenalan. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum, lalu menjabat tangan Baekhyun yang terulur. Terasa lembut. Dan halus.

.

.

.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin."

_._

_._

_To be continued_

_._

_._

sebenernya, gue mau absen malem ini. hehe

tapi gue nafsu banget buat nge-_post_ wkwk~

entahlah, kok gue males banget nulis akhir-akhir ini. tapi kan gue mesti tanggung jawab hehe

kalo minggu depan gue gak nge-_post. _gapapa ya? :3

oke, ripiuw? :3

sori kalo konflik selalu nyetak (read : stuck) pas gini2 aja. ntar juga jalan sendiri kan? wkwk

sekian. terimakasih.

**Satnite, January 17th 2015**

**gimana ya caranya biar nggak kangen terus?**

**ada yang mau kasih tips?**

**.**

**.**

_ "Tidak. Pergi sendiri sana." Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya setelah itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke pagar pembatas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Matanya menatap ke bawah —memandang puluhan pasangan bertopeng yang tengah berdansa di aula utama, namun pandangannya menerawang, mengingat bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seperti ini._

_ Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi tak kunjung ada lelaki yang mengajaknya berdansa. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia bosan. Mungkin penyamarannya gagal, membuat identitasnya sebagai pria terlihat dengan jelas, sehingga tak ada yang datang untuk mengajaknya berdansa._

_ Karena bosan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Masih dengan mata yang terus memandang pasangan-pasangan yang tengah berdansa di bawah, kakinya mulai bergerak menjamah lantai atas aula besar itu. Jemarinya bergerak menelusuri pagar pembatas seiring dengan langkahnya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita yang begitu anggun dan memesona._

_ Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati kesendiriannya saat itu. Bibirnya sesekali menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang menbuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Langkahnya begitu menawan dan begitu elegan sebelum—_

_ SRAK_

_ —heels pada sepatu tingginya mengkhianati kakinya._

_ "Aaaa—" Baekhyun sontak berteriak. Refleks, bahasa sainsnya. Namun teriakannya segera berhenti saat ia menyadari ada hal yang aneh pada dirinya._

_ Bokongnya tak kunjung menyentuh tanah._

_ Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena matanya sudah terpejam sedari tadi. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetapi ia bisa merasakan ada yang tengah memeluk erat pinggangnya dan menahan punggungnya sehingga ia tidak terjatuh._

_ 1 detik._

_ 2 detik._

_ Baekhyun masih bergeming di posisinya. Matanya masih setia terpejam. Entahlah. Ia masih belum siap untuk melihat apa yang terjadi._

_ Hingga tepat pada detik ke-3, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Menyambut banyak berkas cahaya lampu ruangan yang menusuk retinanya. Menyambut sebuah siluet hitam seorang lelaki dengan rambut berponinya._

_ Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, hingga siluet hitam di hadapannya terlihat jelas. Kini, di hadapannya, sebuah wajah yang tertutup topeng tengah menatapnya. Menatap manik kelamnya hingga menarik dirinya ke dalam sebuah pesona. Pesona yang begitu memabukkan dan menenangkan._

_ Entah mengapa, waktu seakan kehilangan porosnya. Ia berhenti. Membuat Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan tatapan matanya yang menjelajah manik di hadapannya. Manik itu kemudian mengerjap, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kelana matanya._

_ "E-emm.. maaf." Baekhyun beranjak dari posisinya, lalu membungkuk kecil dan membuat ujung rambut panjangnya terjatuh begitu saja ke dadanya._

_ Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Bukan masalah."_

_ Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "W- well..." Ia menyelipkan rambut panjangnya kembali ke tempat, lalu dengan suara yang dipelankan —untuk menutupi identitasnya— ia berkata, "Terima kasih."_

_ Pemuda itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya, lalu berlalu pergi setelah berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."_

_ Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia heran. Apa pemuda itu tak mau berdansa dengan —umm wanita cantik sepertinya? Baekhyun sontak mengejar pemuda itu dan menahan lengannya. "Tunggu."_

_ Pemuda itu menoleh. Menatap heran pada Baekhyun yang kembali menampakkan diri di hadapannya. "Ya?"_

_ "Kau tak mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Baekhyun. Mungkin karena ia bukan seorang wanita, makanya ia melakukannya dengan to the point. Tidak diawali dengan sedikit malu-malu kucing, atau apapun mereka menyebutnya._

_ Pemuda itu kembali menngerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun bingung sebelum bertanya, "Apa wanita jaman sekarang seagresif itu?"_

_ Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, lalu mengusap tengkuk belakangnya —kebiasaannya setelah melakukan hal bodoh. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindarkan tatapan pemuda itu pada wajah dan telinganya yang memerah. "U-umm.. bukannya begitu.. Hanya saja aku bukan wa-" _

_ Ups._

_ Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya rapat- rapat ketika ia sadar mulutnya sendiri hampir saja membunuhnya. Masih dengan kepala yang menunduk, ia melirik wajah pemuda itu yang tengah menatapnya._

_ "Bukan apa?"_

_ "Bu- bukan wanita yang sabaran.. iya, kurang sabar"_

_ Pemuda itu hanya manggut- manggut. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sekali lagi manik yang membuatnya terpesona itu. Tangannya terangkat layaknya seorang pria yang tengah mengajak pasangannya berdansa. "Jadi.. maukah?"_

_ Pemuda itu tampak melirik sejenak jemari lentik yang terbungkus sarung tangan milik Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat ragu, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun. "Tentu."_

_ Baekhyun pun tersenyum samar, lalu mulai berjalan beriringan dengan pasangan barunya menuruni tangga menuju aula utama. Sesampainya di sana, mereka mulai berdansa, mengikuti alunan musik lembut yang menggema di seluruh penjuru aula._

_ Sembari berdansa, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap manik menawan pemuda di hadapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum samar sebelum berkata, "Senang bisa berdansa denganmu."_

_ "..."_

_ Baekhyun terus berdansa layaknya tak peduli pada pasangannya yang hanya diam tak bersuara dalam menanggapi pernyataannya. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"_

_ Pemuda itu menjawab,"Jongin, Kim Jongin." kemudian kembali fokus dengan gerakan dansa mereka. Ia melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya, membuat Baekhyun berputar 360 derajat di hadapannya. Lalu, saat Baekhyun kembali menghadapnya dan kembali ke rengkuhannya, ia kembali bersuara, "kalau kau?"_

_ Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia belum memikirkan itu semenjak tadi. Baekhyun segera memutar otaknya untuk mendapat jawaban yang tepat. "Baekhee, Byun Baekhee."_

_ Pemuda itu hanya menggumam, lalu kembali fokus dengan gerakan dansanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini juga diam, lebih memilih untuk menatap manik yang memabukkannya itu dalam ketenangan. Baekhyun akui, ia memang seorang abnormal, dan pemuda ini sungguh memikatnya. "Jongin-ssi."_

_ Masih dengan terus menggerakkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri, Jongin berkata, "ya?"_

_ "Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"_

_ Jongin tampak berpikir sejenak, ragu. Ia diam sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kurasa tidak."_

_ "Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku."_


End file.
